Yoosung's Quest
by Yubina Lena
Summary: SPOILER WARNING! This story takes place after the secret endings. So there might be spoilers in this story for those who haven't gotten to that point in the game yet. It's a cute one shot story between Yoosung and Saeran (Unknown)


When he met Saeyoung's twin brother for the first time, Yoosung was somewhat intrigued. He felt that Saeran was rather uncomfortable around all the RFA members. It made sense, he'd wanted to steal the RFA's secret information, kidnap all the members and brainwash them to join Mint Eye. Even though he was manipulated and brainwashed for years himself, he seemed unsure whether he even belonged in the family picture they took the day Saeyoung announced his engagement with MC. They practically had to push him to join. Yoosung even offered up his place on the couch so Saeran could sit there. He tried his best to make him feel welcome. There had been a sad and uncertain look on his face, it clenched the college student's heart to see him that way. So during the party he pulled out his best jokes in an attempt to lure out a sly smile. But to no avail.

"That's…funny…I guess." Saeran mumbled as he averted his gaze towards the floor. After about an hour Yoosung was unable to hold up the one sided conversation anymore. But he didn't want to give up just yet.

About a week later he received a call from Saeyoung. "Do you have some games for my portable game console?" The hacker asked.  
"I have several. You want to borrow them?" He started rummaging through one of his drawers, his cell phone clenched between his shoulder and cheek.  
"Actually they're not for me. Saeran likes to play games, but he already completed the game I gave him."  
"He has been playing games this entire time?" To think that there's someone who spends more time on gaming than he does.  
"Yeah…He likes them. MC and I haven't been able to get him to do much else. We try to get him to talk more, join conversations and such. But he doesn't even want to go outside for a walk. The only fresh air he gets is when he sits by an open window to look at the sky. He still has a long way to go, of course. So we just let him do what he wants. I think playing games makes him happy to some degree." Yoosung could hear slight sadness in his voice. Saeyoung must feel terrible for the secluded state his brother was in.  
"I'm sure he will come around eventually. Even if it's just baby steps, any progress is better than none, right?"  
A slight chuckle was audible on the other side of the line. "You're right."  
"I'm going to collect some good games and bring them over. Make sure to turn off that weird alarm system of yours. You know I still don't speak Arabic."  
"It's all about safety. Even MC is learning Arabic!"  
Yoosung smacked his hand against his forehead. "I still can't believe MC is crazy enough to want to marry you."  
"She recognizes awesomeness when she sees it."  
Yoosung shook his head."Just shut up and turn off the alarm. I'll be there in half an hour."

He knocked on Saeran's bedroom door and waited. When there was no answer he slowly opened the door. "Saeran?" The blond boy carefully opened the door and peeked inside. He immediately spotted Saeran near the open window, a soft summer breeze gently caressing his red locks as he enjoyed the warm rays of sun on his face. The mint green gaze moved to meet the gentle violet eyes near the entrance.  
"Is it okay if I come in?"  
"Yes, it's fine." Saeran's voice was soft and low.  
Yoosung rushed in, closing the door behind him. "It's a wonderful day today. Why don't you go outside?"  
Saeran just shrugged. "I don't really feel like it," his stare focused on the sky outside.  
"Doesn't it make you uncomfortable to stay cramped up inside so much?"  
"Not really. I spent years locked up in small rooms. Without windows even. This is quite a luxury."  
Yoosung looked down to his feet, feeling his cheeks burn in shame. He knew about that from what Saeyoung told him. How could he forget?  
"Anyways..." he stammered. "I brought some new games. Your brother said you completed the one you have. I have several that are somewhat the same theme as that one. Going on quests, solving riddles and puzzles. I guess you like a challenge?"  
Saeran turned to look at him again. His interest seemed sparked. "I don't like it when they're easy. Those bore rather quick."  
"Then I have the perfect one for you." Yoosung grinned and pulled out one of the games. "This one took me ages to complete. And I'm a game expert. Want to try?"  
The red haired boy nodded, his expression barely changing, but there seemed to be an excited sparkle in his eyes. Yoosung sat down on the bed and pulled out his own game console from his backpack. Saeran sat down next to him, leaving quite some space between them and grabbed the console that was on the night stand. "Why did you bring another one?" he asked.  
"This game has a multi-player function. I thought we could link up our consoles and play together. Then I can explain the game to you at the same time."

Saeran's expression turned into one of surprise, somewhat shocked that someone, that wasn't his brother or sister-in-law, wanted to spend time with him. They lived in the same house as him which pretty much forced them to communicate with him whenever they ate lunch or dinner together. But now this violet eyed boy came over and wanted to play games together with him. Was it out of pity? Was it because his idiot brother asked him to? No…he had overheard the phone call earlier. Saeyoung only asked to bring over some new games to keep him busy. Yoosung did it out of his own choice.

"If that's okay of course," Yoosung continued when he didn't get an immediate reply. Snapping out of his train of thoughts, Saeran looked from the purple eyes to the game console in his hands. Maybe some company wouldn't be so bad. "Uhm…yes. You can help me explain the game then."  
Yoosung felt like he made a breakthrough and grinned happily. "Okay! Let's link up."

In the next few weeks Yoosung came over several times to play games together with Saeran. Even though the redhead wasn't the most talkative person ever, they formed a great team in the digital world. Yoosung talked the most, explaining whatever he could about secret entrances, how to get special bonus points to open up new quests and so on. The more he did, the more he noticed Saeran started to loosen up. He began talking more and more till they actually had entire conversations. But still…no smile. Yoosung decided to make it his personal quest to get a smile onto that face. He imagined how beautiful a smile would go with the enthusiastic sparkle that he was seeing in those sea green eyes every now and then.

Saeran was also feeling the change. At first he wasn't sure what to think of Yoosung's company. But with each hour they spent together, he started to feel more comfortable. He felt like he could relax a little. Yoosung was an easy going, positive and gentle spirit. Though, he didn't really feel like he deserved it. He didn't understand how Yoosung could forgive him for the things he had done merely months earlier.  
They were in the middle of a boss battle when Saeran paused the game. Yoosung's head shot up in surprise. "You don't feel like playing anymore?"  
Saeran shook his head. "I just wanted to ask you something…"  
"Ask me anything."  
"Why are you being so kind to me? I don't understand. After everything I tried to do. The things I did…" the last words were a soft mumble.  
Realizing the seriousness of the question and the importance of his answer, Yoosung choose his words carefully. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Even you. Whatever happened to you in the past wasn't your fault, it was all out of your control. I mean, they brainwashed you into believing things that weren't true. Because of that you did certain things…things I know you regret. I can see you are struggling with guilt. You also never really got to experience real happiness. Not much at least. I think after all you went through, you deserve to be happy now."  
Saeran looked down at his hands as he took in the words. Yoosung continued. "I want to help you with that. I want to turn your sadness into happiness."

Happiness…the redhead thought. When was even the last time he smiled? The evil and sinister smiles didn't count. A smile of happiness. He couldn't really remember when he had one of those. "The heavy weight on my heart is hard to let go off. I'm not even sure if I know how to smile anymore. I can't even remember the last time I was truly happy."  
Yoosung's heart sank. How could someone live through so many years without even knowing what it is like to be happy? Without thinking he dropped his console and wrapped his arms around Saeran, pulling him into a tight hug.  
The gesture startled Saeran. "What…Why…?" He stammered.  
Realizing what he was doing, Yoosung pulled back, looking down to the floor as his face turned red. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I just…thought a hug would make you feel better." He looked back up, searching for the mint green eyes, but was shocked to see them watery, on the brink of crying.  
"Are you okay?" Yoosung carefully asked, wondering if he was actually making things worse.  
"No…I mean, yes. I'm fine. I just…" he stopped mid sentence. A sudden flood of emotions made the tears come out. He didn't know how to deal with what he felt. A warmth welled up inside his chest.  
It was because of him…his eyes locked with Yoosung's. "Thank you for your kindness." He said after a short moment of silence.  
The tension on the blond one's face turned into one of relief, followed by a smile moments later. "No problem at all. We're having fun together, right? I'm definitely having fun, so I hope we can continue doing this for a while. We can also do something else if you're getting sick of the games." The relief made him ramble out everything that came to mind. He stopped himself soon enough and chuckled. "Whatever you want to do."  
"Okay." Saeran replied, rubbing his wet eyes.

A week later Saeyoung and MC decided to go on a short trip together, only wanting to leave after Saeran reassured them he'd be fine on his own and Yoosung saying he would keep him company as much as he could. With the house empty, the two of them moved from the bedroom to the kitchen. Saeran was playing by himself at the dining table while Yoosung was rummaging around with several cups. "What are you doing?" Saeran eventually asked, unable to focus with all the sounds.  
"I'm making you coffee!" Yoosung replied.  
"Coffee? That bitter stuff?"  
"Don't judge just yet. I know you like sweet things, so I'm making my sweet specialty. The coffee has a light chocolate flavor and I'm adding sweetened milk foam. I came up with this when I was in the barista coffee club."  
The redhead eyed the blond boy as he poured steamed milk in a cup. Hearing the words chocolate and sweet milk sparked his interest. A minute later the cup was placed in front of him, a little heart made out of milk foam on the top. "I only know how to make hearts," Yoosung chuckled with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I still have to practice other figures."  
"It looks good," Saeran replied as he picked up the cup. Yoosung almost held his breath as he watched him take a sip.  
Licking some foam off his lips he said: "It's sweet. I like it," and immediately he went for another sip. Yoosung jumped excitedly. "Awesome!"  
Saeran frowned at the enthusiasm over him liking coffee. He caught himself thinking how adorable it looked. He liked seeing that smile. It was always sincere and a warmth radiated from it every single time.  
His thoughts were interrupted. "How about I make us some lunch to go with the coffee?" The college student suggested.  
"I don't think you can do much. My idiot brother only keeps those Honey Buddha chips in the cabinets and Phd. Pepper in the fridge. MC managed to steal one cabinet to fill with some less ridiculous foods, but currently there's only bread. Disgusting…" he sighed and finished the last of his warm beverage. "And MC ate the last bit of ice cream yesterday." His annoyed face turned into a pouting one.  
"You don't like bread?"  
"No. It's dry and has a strange texture…"  
"I guess you prefer ice cream for lunch," Yoosung grinned.  
"Preferably."  
The blond boy moved his gaze back to the chips filled cabinets. "I think we need to do some grocery shopping. Would you like to go with me?"  
Saeran looked at him doubtfully.  
"The weather is wonderful today," Yoosung tried encouragingly. "You can see more of the sky out there than from your bedroom window." Suddenly he got a great idea. "I know a good spot in the park that has an amazing view. It's also close to one of the best ice cream shops of the city. How about we go there before the grocery shopping and get some ice cream. My treat!"

The red haired boy hadn't left this house even once since his brother brought him here. Yet, the offer was tempting. Right now the thought of going outside didn't make him feel reluctant or scared. A little voice inside his head told him that he would be safe with Yoosung. So he agreed.

Yoosung hadn't been lying when he said there was a spot with an amazing view in the park. It was a small bench on top of a hill that looked out over a long stretch of green fields and patches of trees and bushes. And most importantly: The blue sky with little white clouds scattered across, stretching all the way to the horizon. Their spot was hidden underneath some tall trees, shielding them from the intense sun with only a few rays breaking through whenever the soft wind rustled the leaves. Yoosung didn't hold back with the ice cream and got three large scoops for both of them. Saeran picked strawberry, cherry and peach for himself. This tasted so much better than the stuff they normally had back home in the freezer.  
"Look over there!" Yoosung said with a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth and pointed towards the field. There were several people playing with their dogs. "That white husky over there! That's such beautiful dog, don't you think?" He grinned enthusiastically and pointed to another one. "And that's an English Foxhound over there. They have a very strong nose. That's why they're generally used during fox hunting. They are great trackers, though I don't like that they're used for that purpose."  
"You seem to know a lot about dogs?" Saeran asked, taking another bite of his cold treat.  
"I do. I love animals. After college I actually want to become a vet. I want to become the best one in the world and save every animal in need. Even owners who don't have a lot of money, I want to make sure their beloved pet can stay with them completely healthy for as long as possible." Yoosung started rambling more about animals and his plans for the future. Saeran stared at him, admiring the passion twinkling in those violet eyes. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. Coming here felt really good. He started to feel strange. Like he was becoming weightless as a heavy load slipped off his shoulders. A warmth he had felt before was glowing inside of his chest. It was unfamiliar, but pleasant. He opened his eyes and looked at the blond boy who was still talking enthusiastically. It felt like they were in this bubble of comfort together. One he wished would never burst.  
Then their eyes met and Yoosung stopped talking. "I'm rambling again, am I?" A blush appeared on his face, the one Saeran found so adorable.  
"Actually, I really don't mind," the redhead replied. He felt something change like he was going to burst. Overflow. Right now…this moment... "I like hearing you talk about your passions." …he felt truly happy.  
Yoosung looked up and his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. "Saeran…You're smiling?"  
He was. He was smiling. He felt happy. So happy that it almost made him want to cry. "This feeling is amazing." The smile grew till his teeth were showing. The smile was so contagious, Yoosung couldn't help but smile too. "So you finally feel happy? Really happy?"  
"I really do." A tear rolled down his cheek, but he simply wiped it away. "I never thought I would ever experience a feeling like this. Thank you."  
"I'm glad I was able to help," he grinned.  
Saeran placed his ice cream beside him. "I mean it. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for caring and not giving up on me." Next, he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Yoosung, pulling him tightly against himself and burying his face in his neck. "I really needed someone like you in my life." In that moment, the blond boy didn't know what to say. But perhaps it was better not to say anything. Instead, he returned the hug, pulling Saeran closer. He felt a tear trickle down his neck, but he knew the smile was still there. That smile had been imprinted into his mind forever now. He had been right from the start; a smile looks beautiful on Saeran. And he wanted to see it every day from now on. He was going to make sure of it.


End file.
